


The Move In

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [42]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Office, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harvey just got his office as a Senior Associate.





	The Move In

"Harvey, what are you doing?"

He blinked, looking up at his assistant who was standing in the doorway. She would only be concerned if something was wrong. "Setting up my new office. Why?"

Donna's face bent in a frown. "When did you get an office?"

"This morning," he answered. How did she not know?

She didn't say anything immediately in response.

"Donna -"

"I'm just wondering how you knew this was your office."

He smirked at her. "Probably when Jessica walked in and slapped a case down on my desk and told me to get to work." He eyed her. "How long have you known?"

She grinned back at him. "Since I got in this morning."

"So, you found out just now?"

"You're funny, Harvey." She grinned again as she turned to leave. "Congratulations."

His smirk turned into a smile as he looked for just the right place to put the model car he pulled out of the box.


End file.
